he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Bargain with Evil
Bargain with Evil is the 125th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: Lady Arvela strikes a deal with Angast, ruler of the Realm of Evil, to release her father Landros, the wizard who accidentally imprisoned himself there. Angast states that he will only free Landros when Arvela brings him the powerful Starchild so that he may gaze upon her. At the Royal Palace, the Starchild and her bodyguard Bowena pay a visit to the Royal Family, but in the middle of the night, Arvela sneaks in and kidnaps the Starchild. The heroes give chase and force their way into Castle Landros, where Angast seizes them and transports them, along with Arvela and the Starchild, to the Realm of Evil...) Synopsis Moral He-Man: "In today's adventure story, Arvela was so anxious to help her father that she didn't care how she went about it. But she found out that doing something wrong really doesn't help solve anything. You know, from time to time we all have problems, but the way we try to solve them can't make the difference between getting rid of them, or making them even bigger. I hope you remember today's story so that the next time something goes wrong for you, you'll work out the problem the right way, the honest way. Bye for now." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Bowena *Lady Arvela *Landros *Poole *Starchild *Queen Marlena *King Randor Villains *Angast Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Landros * Alan Oppenheimer as Battle Cat/Cringer, Angast and Poole * Linda Gary as Teela, Starchild and Bowena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, Tree Topper Pilot and Evil One * Erika Scheimer as Lady Arvela * Jay Scheimer (uncredited) as Queen Marlena Behind the Scenes *Script was approved August 10, 1984 and final script revision took place September 25, 1984. *The more streamlined version of the Wind Raider that the Tree People use is called a 'Tree Topper'. Continuity *Man-At-Arms mentions the kingdom of Eastfen, a location previously mentioned by Skeletor when he was disguised as Ambassador Therin in The Dragon's Gift. *The animation of Orko's shocked reaction was previously seen in Teela's Quest and Fraidy Cat. *The backgrounds seen in Castle Landros were previously used for Spydra's castle in The Return of Orko's Uncle and as Castle Fear's interiors in Search for the Past. *The animated sequence of Orko, He-Man and Battle Cat leaping into the portal one by one would be used in the "I Have the Power" music video created to promote The Secret of the Sword. Gallery Evil Bargain 01.gif Evil Bargain 02.png Evil Bargain 03.png Evil Bargain 04.png Evil Bargain 05.png Evil Bargain 06.gif Evil Bargain 07.png Evil Bargain 08.png Evil Bargain 09.png Evil Bargain 10.png Evil Bargain 11.png Evil Bargain 12.png Evil Bargain 13.png Evil Bargain 14.gif Evil Bargain 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes